


Thin Line Between Work and Friendship

by tinyangl



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Rent a Friend!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/pseuds/tinyangl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rent-a-friend company, getting too attached has always been Yamapi's problem. When it comes to his newest assignment though, an Ikuta Toma, it seems his usual "problem" has gone one step farther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line Between Work and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevaeh86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevaeh86/gifts).



> Written for for . Idea taken from [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/aramatheydidnt/230600.html) on . This is a strange idea, I know, but I hope you enjoy it and that the characters aren't terribly OOC. XD (Originally posted [here](http://korette-destiny.livejournal.com/38794.html), [here](http://kakimakuru.livejournal.com/63119.html) and [here](http://jerainbowbridge.livejournal.com/7936.html).)

The first thing they tell him to remember—"write it down, stick it up on your wall, and repeat it to yourself when you wake up in the morning"—is the number one rule of the company. "Do not get attached." It's one thing to fake caring for their clients when they're pretending to be a cousin or uncle or friend or _lover_ , but another to genuinely care about what their client is up to in their lives and the possible repercussions of hiring another person. 

Except Yamapi has always been terrible at separating what is an acceptable amount of caring and what's crossing the line. So he just cares without minding the rules—which may get him into sticky situations like the one he had a week ago when a client complained to Ichinokawa Ryuichi, his boss, about how Yamapi was "bothering" him with his incessant calling and questions. 

"Yamashita-kun," Ichinokawa says with a sigh, rubbing at his forehead. "This is the fourth time a client's complained about this kind of thing and you've only been working here for less than a year." 

Yamapi bites his lower lip. "Ichinokawa-san, I—" 

"Yamashita-kun," Ichinokawa interrupts. "You're a good employee. You definitely get more praises than complaints, but just the fact that you _do_ get complaints shows me that you might have to undergo training again." 

"Ichinokawa-san," Yamapi starts—trying valiantly to keep the begging out of his voice. "I don't need training again. I just—" 

"I said _might_ , Yamashita-kun. But this is your fourth offense. If I get another one, then I'll have to rethink your position," Ichinokawa says. "Now. Why don't you go and prepare for that next assignment?" 

Yamapi nods before bowing. "Thank you, sir." He walks out of the room to find his closest friend and co-worker, Akanishi Jin, standing outside. When Jin catches Yamapi's eye as he's walking out, Jin pushes off the wall with a shake of his head. They head towards the elevator. 

"I told you that Asari-kun would complain eventually." 

"I get it, Jin," Yamapi sighs, combing a hand through his hair. "It's just he was so worried about his test at the party that I couldn't help but ask after the fact if he'd passed or not." 

"Well, did he?" 

Yamapi grins. "Yeah." He presses the down button and turns to face Jin as they wait. 

Jin rolls his eyes. "Don't grin like you're actually _proud_ of him. Remember, _not_ actually friends. Not only that, he _complained_ to the boss." 

"He's just cutting ties, is all," Yamapi explains. The elevators ding with the sound of a car arriving on their floor and the two men walk in. Yamapi presses the down button before sighing. "Okay, maybe I was being too nosy or something. I was honestly just _wondering_. He'd talked about it for almost the entire time that I knew him." 

"And that's your problem. It's supposed to be a quick hello, goodbye, see you never again," Jin says with a shrug. "You know that." 

"Yes, yes," Yamapi sighs. "And I'll have to keep that in mind. Apparently, five's the new charm now. Ichinokawa-san warned me about my next assignment and how if I get another complaint, he'll have to 'rethink my position'." Yamapi even crooks his fingers to make air-quotes. He sighs. 

"So what _is_ your next assignment anyway?" Jin asks as they step out of the elevator and head out the door towards a cafe they frequent right around the corner. 

"Some guy named Ikuta Toma. Another friendship job." 

"Well, be careful. Your friendship jobs always are the ones you get the most attached to." Jin snorts. "As though you _need_ more friends when you have me as your best friend. Aren't I enough, Pi?" 

Yamapi laughs. "Maybe that's _why_ I get so attached. I mean, I have _you_ as my best friend. I think we need to see other people." 

Jin punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Please. Don't pretend you don't love me." 

Yamapi laughs again. 

\-- 

Yamapi meets Toma a few days after. As soon as he arrives at their meeting spot—a cafe two blocks away from Toma's work place—Yamapi finds Toma sitting anxiously at the booth, hands wrapped around a glass of water. Yamapi watches for a bit as Toma takes a nervous sip, spilling a little over the edges of the glass, and dabs his mouth with his napkin. Yamapi chuckles a bit before walking over and introducing himself. "Hey, Ikuta Toma-san, right? I'm Yamashita Tomohisa." He slides easily into the other side of the booth. "It's nice to meet you." 

Toma nearly drops his glass in his surprise, but manages to put it back down on the table without stumbling. He grins good-naturedly, although Yamapi can still see the nervousness in it, and holds out his hand. "Yeah. But you can call me Toma." Yamapi's eyebrow goes up. "Well, we are going to be friends, right?" 

Yamapi chuckles again. "Yeah. That's true," he says, grasping Toma's hand firmly. "So we should probably talk about the assignment. All I got from Ichinokawa-san, as always, is that it's a friendship gig. Why don't you tell me the rest?" A waitress comes by and places another glass of water in front of Yamapi before walking away again. 

"Um, it's nothing big. I just need someone to go with me to this _event_ and everyone I know—," Toma stops, hands moving to grasp his glass of water again. "Just. I need a friend." 

"Okay," Yamapi nods. "What kind of event is it?" 

"A launch party," Toma exhales. "I'm starting a new clothing line and well, there are going to be a lot of vultures at this thing and I just need someone on my side to keep me calm and sane and not freak out too much." Yamapi watches with mild amusement as Toma bites down on his lower lip before reaching out to place a hand over one of Toma's. 

"I get it. You need a friend by your side," Yamapi says with a smile. "That's a big task though." 

"I know," Toma says. "I've been wanting to get into the fashion industry for years and years, and these people are just so—" 

Yamapi laughs, interrupting. "Not the launch party or clothing line. Having to keep you calm and sane. I'm not so sure I can manage." Toma stares at him for a long minute before laughing. 

"Yes, well, that may be a little challenging too, but I'm sure you can manage. Ichinokawa-san told me that I'd made the right choice when I picked you." Toma grins. He then looks down and Yamapi realizes that he never actually _moved_ his hand. He retracts it quickly. 

"Well, I am one of their best," Yamapi brags before laughing. Toma joins in easily. "And just so you know, I am more than willing to take this on. When's the party?" 

"In about a month. So there's still a lot of things to prepare before it actually happens." 

"Perfectly, right?" 

"Of course." 

Yamapi grins. "Well then, why don't we get started? Show me to your offices. I'll help you out." 

Toma's eyes go wide, and Yamapi can't miss how pleased Toma looks at that very moment. "Are you sure? You don't have anything else to do?" 

Yamapi shakes his head as he moves to grab his things beside him. "Nope, I'm all yours today." 

"Great," Toma grins. "Just so you know, I'm a tough boss." 

Yamapi laughs. "Don't worry. I've had my share." 

\-- 

Is what Yamapi says, but it turns out he underestimated _just_ how strict Ikuta Toma could be. He seemed nice and kind and easy-going enough from Yamapi's first impression, but as soon as they entered the doors that led into his workspace, Toma's entire demeanor changed. 

"Toma!" A female voice calls from their far right side. Yamapi turns to see a petite female with short brown hair passing Toma a clipboard and talking so fast that Yamapi can't catch a word that she's saying. Toma, on the other hand, seems to understand perfectly as he nods along and then blurts something else out that Yamapi doesn't quite catch. 

"Fuck," Yamapi breathes as the girl runs off again and then Toma's again bombarded with more clipboards and more papers. 

Toma looks over at Yamapi with a smirk. "Trust me, not as scary as it looks." 

Yamapi snorts. "Yeah, I'm sure. I think that rather than me making you sane, you're going to have to keep _me_ sane." He watches as Toma signs another paper, orders another person to get something or another, and feel up some fabric. "We haven't even moved from the _door_ yet." 

"I've noticed," a voice says from behind him. "Fire hazard much, guys?" 

Yamapi spins around. Then looks up and _up_. "Er, hi," he greets the tall man standing behind them, an eyebrow raised--at Toma. 

"Inviting people over now?" 

Toma rolls his eyes, frowning. "Just a friend. He's here to help out. Shun, meet Yamashita—" 

"Yamapi," Yamapi corrects. Toma blinks. 

"Right. Yamapi. And Yamapi, meet Oguri Shun. He's practically my second in command and a brilliant at making sure every little detail isn't forgotten." 

"I don't think I've ever heard you praise me so much," Shun laughs. "I knew you loved me." 

Toma rolls his eyes then tugs on Yamapi's arm. "Come on. Let me show you to my office and get you started on something." 

Yamapi nods as he allows himself to be led to Toma's office. He suddenly feels like his senses are hyper-sensitive because he's acutely aware of Toma's tight grasp around his arm—his hands are warm against Yamapi's skin and slightly damp from sweat. 

\-- 

If Yamapi had thought the papers Toma had been handed before they even entered the offices were a lot, he would have to revise that thought because the amount of papers on Toma's _desk_ were enough to fill Yamapi and Jin's entire apartment. 

"Holy _shit_ " slips from his mouth without him intending to and Toma laughs as he lets go of Yamapi's arm and slips through a pile of papers to get to his chair behind the desk. 

"I know. I say that to myself all the time." Toma plops the papers on top of his chair onto the floor beside him before slumping into the seat. "Take a seat. Just put the papers on the floor down there." 

Yamapi eyes the files. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I wouldn't want to disrupt whatever organization you have set up here." 

Toma snorts. "Organization? Does this look like an organized office? I wish." 

Yamapi does as Toma says and then sits down. "So, what can I do to help?" 

"Well, before that, I need to ask. _Yamapi?_ Took me by surprise out there." 

"Sorry about that. I usually let my clients know before I'm introduced anywhere, but I just—forgot," Yamapi apologizes. "It's a nickname I've had since I was a kid, so you should use it too." 

"Hmm," Toma says, looking curious. Yamapi wants to laugh because Toma obviously wants to ask more, but can't bring himself _to_ ask. 

"Go ahead." 

Toma looks relieved before he talks. "I wasn't sure how much I should ask. I mean, I know you guys are supposed to ask about us clients, but do you care to share your own personal information. I mean, is that appropriate?" 

Yamapi stops him with a raise of his hand. "First of all, you shouldn't talk so much about this. You wouldn't want people to know I'm hired." Toma nods. "Second, divulging personal information is all up to the person you've hired. For me, I don't mind it so feel free to ask whenever." Yamapi smiles and Toma returns it; Yamapi blinks when he realizes his heart skipped a beat. 

Before Toma can open his mouth to ask _anything_ , the door behind Yamapi flies open, narrowly missing his chair and blowing some of the papers off the tops of their files. Yamapi turns to find the same girl that had met them at the door peeking out. "Toma-kun," she starts, a little hesitant as she eyes Yamapi. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're busy, but there's some person outside looking for your approval." 

Toma sighs before standing up. Yamapi follows the action. "Thanks, Maki-chan. And before you go, this is my friend, Yamapi. You'll be seeing him around for the next month." She bows politely to Yamapi. "And Yamapi, this is Horikita Maki. She's my assistant." Yamapi bows back. Instantly, Maki waves her byes before dashing off to some other task. "Maybe today isn't the best idea to get started on this. How about tomorrow you come in again?" 

Yamapi nods. "As long as you don't have me organizing your office," he jokes as he follows Toma back to the doors. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give you something _that_ difficult," Toma laughs. That's more something for our third week of friendship." Yamapi chuckles as they reach the exit. "Anyway, sorry about today. I was hoping to have you just follow me around and see what I do, but it seems extra busy for some reason." 

Yamapi shakes his head in protest. "Don't worry about it. I would only get in the way. Call me when you have more time, okay?" 

Toma nods then waves bye to Yamapi. Yamapi waves back then turns to press the elevator button. When he turns back to look at Toma, he's startled by how serious his face has become in a matter of seconds. Yamapi has to admit though that for such a large undertaking, he admires Toma just a little bit. 

\-- 

It doesn't really hit Yamapi until he's telling Jin his latest assignment how _strange_ it actually is. 

"So wait, he's hiring you to _actually_ be his friend?" Jin asks incredulously. "Didn't Ichinokawa warn you to not get emotionally attached to these people?" 

Yamapi blinks, his hand freezes mid-air before he places the beer bottle back down on the table. "Well—Ichinokawa- _san_ ," he gives Jin a pointedly look; Jin rolls his eyes, "wouldn't have allowed me to take this assignment without knowing the details himself. So I guess it's okay..." 

"Isn't it just a little weird though? We've never had to actually be friend _friends_. Just surface friends, there for an event or birthday or whatever and then poof. This is a month-long assignment, Pi." Jin takes a swig of his beer. 

"Like I said, Ichinokawa-san knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have allowed it if he didn't approve." 

"I guess. What's the guy like anyway?" 

"Toma's a nice guy, dedicated to his job from what I could tell. Reliable. That's really all I know so far." Yamapi swallows some beer before shrugging. "I don't see why he needed to hire me though. He doesn't seem the type to be lacking in the friends department." 

"Maybe there's some _deep dark_ secret that he hasn't told you yet," Jin jokes. Yamapi rolls his eyes. 

"Maybe you should keep your conspiracy theories to yourself," a new voice joins in. Yamapi looks up to see Nishikido Ryo sliding into the booth beside Jin. 

Jin frowns at Ryo. "And maybe you should just keep your big mouth shut." 

"Only if you do too," Ryo retaliates, snagging the third beer on the table they'd ordered for him earlier. Jin huffs and crosses his arms; Ryo snorts but doesn't say anything more on that. "Sorry I'm late, by the way. Assignment ran a little late." 

"It was that party, right?" Yamapi asks. 

Ryo nods. "Had to act as some girl's boyfriend. She didn't seem really interested in me though." He shrugs. "Not that I care. In and out, right?" 

"Exactly." Jin clinks his bottle against Ryo's with a grin. He then gives Yamapi a _look_ that only makes Yamapi want to sigh. It's not as though he hasn't heard this from them constantly. He knows he shouldn't care, but sometimes, things just _happen_. 

\-- 

Yamapi still ends up going to Ichinokawa's office though—despite what he said to Jin. "Ichinokawa-san, I'm sorry to disturb you," Yamapi says as he enters his boss' office. Ichinokawa gestures for Yamapi to enter, but doesn't lift his eyes from his desk where he's piling things into a duffel bag. "Oh, are you going somewhere?" Yamapi asks, shutting the door behind him. 

"Yeah, newest assignment has me spending the weekend in Okinawa. Just making sure I have everything with me before I leave," Ichinokawa explains. Yamapi nods and stays silent, still standing near the door. Ichinokawa notices Yamapi's silence and looks up. "So is something wrong?" 

Yamapi bites his lip before stepping forward. "Just a small question. About Ikuta Toma—" 

"Ah, nice guy, right? He seemed a little nervous about the idea of hiring a friend, but I'm sure you're easing him into the transition." Ichinokawa smiles. Yamapi swallows before nodding. 

"Of course, but I just... I need to know if you remember his... details," Yamapi says—stumbling over his words. He shouldn't be here, questioning. If Ichinokawa trusted him, Yamapi should trust himself. 

Ichinokawa blinks. "Um, as in contact information? Because you know—" 

"No, no!" Yamapi exclaims suddenly, shaking his head. "I—This is ridiculous. I'm so sorry to bother you, Ichinokawa-san. I'll just go." He moves to grab the doorknob, but Ichinokawa's "Yamapi, stay." stops him in his tracks. Slowly, Yamapi turns back around. 

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." 

"It's just—this isn't an assignment I'm used to. It's a month long and he's actually _asking_ for a friend. Not just to act like one, but to _be_ one. I mean, you reprimanded me only a few days ago about this kind of thing," Yamapi blurts out in one breath. "Are you sure you want me to take this?" 

Ichinokawa chuckles, shaking his head. "Look, Yamashita-kun. You're good at being a friend and I'm sure you can figure out where to draw the line. I trust you won't have any complaints with this assignment, so don't worry." 

"Okay," Yamapi exhales. "Thanks, sir. I'll let you finish packing now." He moves again towards the door. 

"Yamashita-kun," Ichinokawa says, again stopping Yamapi in his actions. "I'm glad you came to me with this." Yamapi turns and bows, before stepping outside. Once he closes the door behind him, Yamapi sighs. At least he knew he _definitely_ had his boss' approval. It was a little reassuring. 

\-- 

Yamapi doesn't know how, but he feels _comfortable_ with Toma—despite what everyone thought, he knew there were limits to how close he could get to one of their clients. Toma was different though. Maybe it had everything to do with the assignment and how Toma wasn't asking for something superficial, or maybe it had to do with the ease in Toma's smile and his laugh and this look in Toma's eyes whenever Yamapi said something extra stupid—on purpose, of course. Yamapi knew he was coming really close to that line where he wouldn't be able to distinguish between job and actual _friendship_. 

"So how did you get into Hagemashi Tai? I mean, you said you got a degree in marketing, right? This doesn't really seem—very marketing-centric," Toma asks over dinner one night. 

Yamapi chuckles. "Too true. I got the job thanks to my friend, Jin—I told you about him, Akanishi Jin. He recommended me to the boss after I lost my job at this firm. I really needed a job in order to pay the rent and so I took it. Right now... I'm just enjoying what I do." Yamapi leans over his beer. "There's something so satisfying in what I do sometimes. I mean, sure we get the obvious "pretend to be a boyfriend to make someone jealous" or "pretend to be a boss so nobody knows they were fired." But we also get the ones where we pretend to be friends with people who can't seem to make friends themselves and help them obtain their own friends. Or pretend to be an uncle to a kid who's being bullied." Yamapi shrugs. "It's a weird job down on text, but sometimes, it's more than worth it." 

Toma stares at him for so long that Yamapi can feel his cheeks turning red. Slowly, a smile forms on Toma's lips. "So where would I fit in?" Toma asks. "One of the satisfying cases or just superficial." 

For a long moment, Yamapi stares back—not really due to "revenge" or anything, but because he really doesn't know. "You're in the idiot category," Yamapi jokes instead. "A category all on your lonesome. You should feel proud. Not often could I make a category just for one person." 

Toma rolls his eyes. "Way to insult me after I made us dinner." He gets up, starting to put the dishes into the dishwasher. 

Yamapi snorts. "And by made, you mean bought." 

"What. I still had to arrange the table and whatnot." Despite the defensive tone in Toma's voice, he can't hide the small grin from Yamapi's view. 

"You know, you'd be more believable if you weren't trying not to laugh." 

Toma shrugs. "Win some, lose some. And instead of just sitting at the table lazily, maybe you should be helping out." 

"Hey, you invited _me_ here. You shouldn't make your guest do housework." 

"Please. What guest? You're a friend." The words slip out of Toma's mouth so easily that Yamapi is half-uncertain if Toma's being serious this time. But Toma makes no move to take back his words or apologize—he just continues to put away the rest of food into the refrigerator. 

Yamapi licks his lips before getting up. "Okay then, tell me what I should do." 

\-- 

"You're joking," Yamapi dead-pans. 

"What?! It's a great quote. 'I have great character.'" Toma frowns as he holds up the green shirt he'd been showing Yamapi. 

Yamapi laughs, shaking his head. "Of course, Toma." He tugs on the shirt in front of him. "So basically your idea is a clothing line centered around inspirational quotes?" 

Toma nods. "Yeah, we all need extra motivation in this day and age." He tries to wrestle the shirt out of Yamapi's grasp, but Yamapi refuses to let go. So instead, Toma gives it to Yamapi. "If you liked it that much, you should've just said so." 

"Yeah, we always need extra motivation," Yamapi repeats, staring at the message in front of him. "That's why you're naming the whole thing 'Think Twice'?" He looks up at an amused Toma. 

"Yeah. And you can keep that by the way." 

Yamapi grins. "Thanks. Also, don't you realize the _jokes_ people can crack with that name? "'Think Twice' is what you'll do when seeing this brand on stands!"" Toma gives Yamapi a sour look, throwing a pillow in Yamapi's direction. Yamapi dodges the throw before laughing. "Oh! How about "You'll 'Think Twice' before putting these on!"?" Toma glowers, but Yamapi can't help his laughter. 

\-- 

"It's not like I'm unfriendly or anything," Toma slurs as he flops his head on top of his table. "I'm a nice guy, right, Pi?" 

Yamapi nods, patting Toma on the back as comforting as he can manage; he also manages to hide his surprise that Toma had just called him "Pi." It surprises him each time Toma gets closer and closer to him without realizing it. While most people call him Yamapi, only a select few—Jin and Ryo really—call him "Pi." When Yamapi realizes that Toma's been silent for more than a minute, Yamapi looks down to find Toma just staring at him. "Wh-what?" Yamapi asks, suddenly aware that their sides are pressed against each other and that his hand has been rubbing Toma's back for the past minute. 

"You're a nice guy too," Toma mumbles. "I'm glad I chose you, Pi." 

"Er, thanks," Yamapi manages, swallowing harshly. Toma's gaze is still on him and Yamapi thinks if he just _exhales_ , their noses will touch and—that won't end well. Toma exhales first, but he moves back, slumping against Yamapi's shoulder. 

"Tonight was fun. We should do this again," Toma murmurs. Yamapi nods, his voice caught in his throat. 

\-- 

"Pi, what the fuck are you doing?" Jin snaps. It's been two weeks, at least, since Yamapi's actually spent time out with Jin and Ryo—and he kind of hates that he's not actually feeling terribly guilty about it. 

Yamapi sighs. "I told you nothing is happening. We're friends." 

"Right. And that's why you've practically been spending every waking moment with Toma. And when we finally talk, it's all _about_ Toma and how amazing he is and nice and how you like him a lot." Jin breathes. "Look, you're getting in too deep again. Job, remember?" 

"And why can't we be friends with or without this job?" Yamapi protests. "He's a cool guy and I like spending time with him." 

"Because you're getting _paid_ ," Ryo reminds him. Yamapi glances over at Ryo who'd been quiet for most of the night. Ryo sighs and shakes his head. "Pi, this isn't even just a matter of you thinking he's a friend. I—" Jin elbows Ryo sharply in the side; Yamapi blinks in surprise. Ryo elbows Jin right back, glaring too. "I'm telling the dumbass, okay?" Ryo faces Yamapi again. "Look, you like Toma." 

"I know that. I _told_ you guys that." 

Jin sighs. "You _are_ a serious idiot if you can't even realize when you're crushing on someone." 

Yamapi freezes. Then swallows. "No. It is not like that. You guys are just—" 

"Pi, we've known you for years, okay?" Ryo shakes his head. "You like him. And while that's not a bad thing, you have to realize, he _hired_ you." 

"Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about," Yamapi snaps. "I don't. And that's final, okay? Let's just—let's talk about something else. I haven't seen you guys for a while." 

Ryo and Jin exchange looks, and although Yamapi knows they really _don't_ want to change the subject, they still do. In the back of his mind though, the thought sticks to his head. Well, that explains a lot, Yamapi thinks. 

\-- 

With only about a week and a half to go until the launch party, the work's piled up for Toma. Yamapi spends more time trying to help Toma with _work_ related things that they haven't done much _friendship_ related things as Jin and Ryo think they have. "I need you to make sure the seating arrangement is okay. And that all the clothes are in order," Toma says, checking off his list of tasks. 

Yamapi nods. "I think Maki-chan already did both before she left." He slumps into a chair, glancing at his watch and groaning when he realizes that it's already past 11 P.M. "Toma, will you relax already? It's 11 and neither of us have eaten dinner yet." 

Toma blinks in Yamapi's direction before looking at his own watch. "Shit. It's been so hectic." Toma exhales. "Want to come to my place and we'll grab something at the combini again?" 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Yamapi gets up from his chair, stretching. "God, I didn't even realize how hungry I was." 

Toma snorts. "You're almost always in the mood to eat, Pi." 

Yamapi laughs. "Well, besides that." He slumps against Toma's side as they start to walk out. "You probably can't wait until this thing is over, can you?" 

"Mmm," Toma mumbles. "Well, I could do without all the extra work." 

It takes a second for Yamapi to realize Toma's small hesitation—after all, once the party is over, Yamapi's _job_ is technically over as well. "Yeah, same here," Yamapi jokes. Except Toma stiffens beside him and Yamapi curses himself for not specifying. "I mean, you're a tough boss. Running me ragged with all these tasks. You have an assistant for that." 

Toma chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, right." Toma rushes forward and Yamapi almost stumbles without the body next to him keeping him upright. He watches as Toma exits the building without even a glance backwards and Yamapi feels his heart drop. He exhales and moves forward, hoping Toma didn't rush off too quickly. They had to acknowledge the end of _their_ friendship eventually. 

\-- 

Yamapi manages to catch up to Toma, but they're silent the entire way to Toma's building, inside the combini as they pick out dinner, and into Toma's apartment. Yamapi can feel himself being driven _insane_ by the silence, but he just doesn't know how to break it. "Look," Yamapi finally says as Toma's taking a bite of rice. Toma looks up at him and Yamapi's heart constricts. "This shouldn't be awkward, you know. We—we're friends, right?" 

"Right," Toma echoes. "Friends." 

Yamapi smiles—hesitant, but still there. Toma returns it—just as hesitant—and then looks back down at his food. They continue eating dinner. In silence. Yamapi wants to curse loudly, wants to shake Toma and to stop the awkwardness, wants to do more than just shake Toma if he's honest with himself. 

"Okay, that does it. What's _wrong_?" Yamapi snaps, putting down his bento. "This is weird. Just—" 

"I _hired_ you," Toma blurts out, putting his own bento down. "I guess it never really hit me, but after the party's over, I won't see you again." 

Yamapi swallows. "Look, it's not—It's not normal for us and clients to stay in contact afterwards, but it's just like us and personal information. It all depends on the person. Maybe, maybe we could stay friends after. Why not? You're a good friend, Toma." 

"How could that even work?" Toma says, shaking his head. "It's too weird. I just—" 

Yamapi's whole body goes cold. He doesn't even realize that he's standing up until he's looking _down_ on Toma, eyebrows furrowed and his hands fisted tightly. "Right. You're right. I'll just—I need to go now." 

Toma quickly stands up, grabbing Yamapi's arm before Yamapi can even leave. "Wait, Pi. It's not—" 

His body reacts before he does and Yamapi pulls Toma towards him, his lips pressing against Toma's. Toma's hand drops from Yamapi's arm while his other hand rests on Yamapi's chest. It must've taken Toma a few seconds to register what was going on, because soon, Toma's pushing Yamapi away—eyes wide and cheeks red and breathless. 

Yamapi stares straight at Toma. "You're right. It wouldn't have worked." He walks out of the apartment, shutting the door roughly behind him. He enters the elevator, rides it all the way to the bottom door and exits the building. There's no sign of Toma anywhere. 

\-- 

The next morning, Yamapi makes his way to Ichinokawa's office. He knocks, enters and abruptly says, "I need to pass over the Ikuta Toma assignment." 

Ichinokawa blinks at Yamapi before gesturing for him to sit down. "What's the matter? It's been three weeks since you got it. I would think you've grown accustomed to him already." 

"Too accustomed," Yamapi says honestly, trying his best not to shake from nerves. "I don't—I'm not the right fit for this anymore. I think Ryo would be able to finish the assignment in the amount of time left." 

"Yamashita-kun," Ichinokawa starts, but Yamapi cuts him off. "Sir, I think this decision is best for both parties involved. I just ask that you let To—Ikuta-kun know the changes." Ichinokawa looks mildly disappointed, but it doesn't affect Yamapi in the least. Not right now anyway. 

"Okay, Yamashita-kun. I just wish you could tell me what happened to make you react this way." 

Yamapi shakes his head. "I'd rather not, sir. Just know that it's for the best." He stands up. "And if possible, I'd like to take a week off." 

Ichinokawa stares, before nodding. "Okay, Yamashita-kun. You haven't called in sick once, yet. Feel free to take this next week off." He smiles at Yamapi before it curls into a frown. "But I do hope whatever happened with Ikuta-kun gets fixed." 

Yamapi smiles, bowing, then exits the room. When he closes the door behind him, Yamapi shuts his eyes. "It's too late for that," he mumbles to himself. 

\-- 

It doesn't take long before Ryo calls him. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Ryo barks into the phone. "You're passing off your assignment to me?!" 

"Ryo-chan, I just... Please. Do this one for me?" 

"Pi, what happened?" Ryo asks, voice going soft. "You never give up on an assignment. Well, except that one time when you thought you were going to get beat up." 

"Shut up. We swore we'd never talk about that again," Yamapi complains before sighing, relaxing on his bed. "I did something stupid is all." 

"Stupid? We know stupid. You couldn't have done anything worse than Jin," Ryo snorts. "I'm sure you're overreacting." 

"I kissed him," Yamapi breathes. "I shouldn't have. We were fighting and he just _grabbed_ my arm and I couldn't—I couldn't stop myself. I just. Fuck, this is stupid, isn't it?" 

Ryo sighs. "You know, you've never been the type to do something impulsive like that. Maybe you should actually _talk_ to Toma about this. See what he thinks." 

"I'm just the hired help," Yamapi says, shaking his head. "It's too complicated." 

"Or," Ryo says—his voice changes as he half-laughs. "You could always follow Jin's example. In and out." 

Yamapi groans. "Really? Is now the time?" 

"It's never _not_ the time," Ryo retorts. Yamapi listens as Ryo breathes. "Look, Pi. I think what Toma really needs right now is his _friend_." 

"I know," Yamapi murmurs. 

"Okay. I'll take the assignment, but I'm still pissed you just passed it off to me like that." 

Yamapi chuckles. "Only because I knew you'd be perfect for it." 

"Talk to you later, Pi." 

"Good luck." Yamapi hangs up and stares at his ceiling. 

\-- 

His week's vacation flies by without much notice—not that Yamapi did much during said vacation. Jin stayed at his place for most of it and they played video games, got drunk, and watched shitty television. Ryo, on the other hand, was so busy helping Toma with his event that they didn't see much of him. 

"God, I thought it was because you were in _love_ with the boy that you spent most of your free time with him. Didn't realize it was because he's a fucking slave driver," Jin complains over a can of beer. 

"Yeah, well. It is a big event and Toma wants everything to be perfect," Yamapi says, staring at his still full can. 

"Well, with shirts like _those_ , who wouldn't want them?" Jin snorts sarcastically. 

Yamapi looks down at his green shirt—"I have great character"—and laughs. "What. You don't think this is fashionable? It's going to be the newest trend and you're going to be jealous I got one before you did." 

Jin rolls his eyes. "I'd have to be dead to be wearing one of those. Hell, I bet even my dead _corpse_ would slide out of a shirt like that in absolute horror." 

"That would imply you could even slide out of a shirt," Yamapi jokes. He's rewarded with a pillow to the head. 

"You know, Ryo got us tickets to the event," Jin says, eyeing Yamapi over his can of beer before taking a gulp. "We should go." 

Yamapi stares at Jin. The launch party was to be tomorrow and Yamapi had already been inwardly debating if it was right of him to go. Toma hadn't once contacted him since that night, and Yamapi wasn't about to pick up the phone and do it himself. Ryo had been very tight-lipped as to how Toma was, but Yamapi wasn't sure if that was because he didn't _want_ to tell Yamapi or if Toma had asked him not to mention anything. "I don't know," Yamapi says, looking back down at his can. "I think it'd be a bad idea." 

"Toma was the one who gave the tickets to him," Jin continues. "I know you haven't talked to him at all, but... it is his big night. And you've worked on this for three weeks. It's got to be a big night for you too." 

Yamapi finally tips the can into his mouth and swallows. The beer tastes _disgusting_ and he can hardly choke it down. "It's still awkward," Yamapi insists. "I don't think he'd want a person that would give him more stress to be there." 

"Pi, you're just running, you know." Jin sighs. "You don't even know what he feels about you as it is. Maybe tomorrow you can find out where the two of you stand now that it's not just a job anymore." 

"But—" 

"No," Jin says firmly. "You need to talk to him. Just go tomorrow. At least think of it this way, if he rejects you, you still have me and Ryo." 

Yamapi rolls his eyes. "Wow, what an awesome alternative." He drinks some more beer--this time, it's a little easier to drink. 

"Hey, people would _kill_ to have us." 

"So your ego tells you," Yamapi snorts. Jin flashes him a toothy grin. 

\-- 

Yamapi ends up being dragged to the event anyway—like it was never going to be his choice in the end. He and Jin walk into the small hall and Yamapi has to admit that the place looks _amazing_. There are loads of people formed into small little groups, just chatting here and there. But there's no sign of Toma. There is a Ryo running directly towards them. 

"Pi," Ryo pants when he finally stops. "Thank God you came. Toma's freaking out backstage and nobody can seem to calm him down." 

Yamapi's eyes go wide. "What. Is he okay?" 

"Just the regular panic attack that comes with big events. Come, I think he'll be glad to see you," Ryo says, tugging Yamapi in the direction Ryo had come from. 

"Wait, maybe I really shouldn't. Wouldn't I just freak him out more?" Yamapi asks, his heart pounds and every step he takes makes his head spin. 

"Too late for that," Jin mutters, following behind them just as they reach behind the small stage where Toma was meant to make a speech. 

Ryo pulls the curtain back and Yamapi stares at Toma sitting down and just staring at his hands. "Toma," Ryo calls and Toma looks up. Straight at Yamapi. 

Yamapi's breath is stuck in his throat as Toma's eyes go wide. "This was a bad idea," he mumbles to Jin. Jin only pushes him forward. "Er, hey, Toma. I just wanted to say—" He stops short as Toma launches himself off the chair and into Yamapi. Arms go around his neck and Toma mumbles something incoherently into his shoulder. Yamapi feels his whole body go stiff. "Toma!" Yamapi half-screeches. "I—" 

"I can't do this, I can't do this." Yamapi finally makes out just what Toma's saying and he sighs, relaxing. His arms go around Toma's waist and Yamapi whispers back. "Of course you can. You've been working on this for so long and so hard." 

Toma shakes his head, his hair tickles Yamapi's jaw but Yamapi pays it no heed. "Hey, you're amazing, Toma. All you have to do is go out there. They'll see for themselves just how amazing you are." Toma's arms around Yamapi's neck get tighter and Yamapi half-wishes that he didn't have to send Toma out there right now. "You can do this, you know. You deserve this more than anybody else, okay?" 

"What if they think I suck?" Toma mutters. "You know, "Think Twice" before putting this piece on." 

Yamapi chuckles. "Those were jokes, stupid. Even if they think it sucks, there's going to be at least one person in that audience that doesn't think that. You can convert them all one person at a time." Toma pulls back and Yamapi's a little glad to see that there's color in his face now. "You'll do great out there." 

Toma nods, swallowing. "Thanks, Pi." 

Yamapi pulls away from Toma completely. He grabs Toma's hand and squeezes. "I'm glad to be here," he says honestly. "Now go show them just how awesome you are." Toma grins at him—shaky, but still bright; it's the same grin that takes Yamapi's breath away each and every time. Yamapi watches as Toma pulls back the curtains and disappears onto the stage. 

Jin tugs on his arm, leading him to another exit. Yamapi had honestly forgotten that he and Ryo were still there. "Now why can't you say shit like that to me more often?" 

Yamapi's a little more than dazed at this moment, but he still manages to retort a "Because then you'd let it go to your head." 

"That's for fucking sure," Ryo mutters. 

Jin frowns. "Thanks, guys. I obviously need new friends." 

\-- 

The night goes smoothly to Yamapi's delight. Toma's clothes aren't going to become the next Ralph Lauren or anything, but most of the press is pleased with what they saw and think it's a decent collection for what it's meant for. "See," Ryo snorts at Toma near the end of the night when they're waving goodbye to the press. "I told you they were blind and tasteless." 

Yamapi can't help chuckling while Toma rolls his eyes at Ryo. "Those weren't exactly the most encouraging words, Nishikido." 

"What, and Pi's lame 'You're awesome' were? I don't get either of you." Yamapi feels his cheeks go red and he pointedly stares at his feet. 

"And I don't get why you're a jackass," Toma retorts back with ease. "But to each their own, right?" 

Jin chuckles. "I like you. You should stick around." 

Yamapi's head snaps to Jin's direction as he fixes him with a glare. Jin grins widely before walking towards Ryo and tugging him towards the back. "Now, we're just going to go clean up whatever needs to be done in the back, and you two—well, do something." 

Yamapi wrinkles his nose, but quickly busies himself with closing the foldable chairs and leaning them against the back wall. 

"You know, your friends aren't very subtle," Toma says—his voice way too close. Yamapi looks to his right to find Toma working alongside him; he suddenly can't think. 

"One of their charms," Yamapi says—trying to stay calm. "I wouldn't have them any other way." 

Toma chuckles. "I can see why you like them though. They're interesting." 

"When you use interesting like that, it sounds like more of an insult." Yamapi grins, finally looking Toma in the eye. 

Toma grins back before leaning against one of the folded chairs. "You know, you shouldn't have run." 

Quickly the grin falls from his lips. "I didn't know what else I should do," Yamapi says honestly. "This isn't exactly the kind of thing I'm used to." 

"And I am?" Toma asks, quirking an eyebrow upward. 

"Well, of course not, but... This is—was a job. I didn't—couldn't see where it stopped and... we started." Yamapi licks his lips. "But I mean, that's just on me. I wasn't being professional at all and you deserved better than that. Which is why—" 

"Which is why you gave me to Nishikido," Toma finishes; Yamapi nods. "It was probably a good idea." Yamapi blinks at Toma in surprise. "I was having as much trouble as you were, you know. I mean, we were _good_ friends. And I wasn't sure if you were thinking that this was just a job and you were being friendly just because you were being paid. But—well, obviously you weren't thinking _that_." Yamapi's face goes red. 

"Toma—" he starts. 

"Wait, I'm not done," Toma says. He exhales and continues, "I didn't know what to think that night. When you kissed me suddenly. I didn't—I hadn't really thought about you in that light. ...Kind of. I mean, it flashed a few times, but I was so occupied with work that—" Yamapi raises an eyebrow. "Anyway, I... I didn't hate it. Hell, it's all I could think of when I wasn't trying to finish this show or trying to get Nishikido to shut the fuck up about calling you. By the way, your friends are very dedicated to you." Yamapi chuckles. "I just—I think that this wouldn't be such a bad idea." 

"What wouldn't?" Yamapi asks—even though he knows and Toma obviously knows he knows, but he still asks. "What wouldn't be a bad idea?" Yamapi licks at his lips. 

Toma stares at him for a second before stepping forward. "You're not subtle either, you know." 

Yamapi chuckles just as Toma pulls him forward and presses his lips against Yamapi's. Yamapi doesn't know how long they actually kissed for—all he knows that Toma's lips were dry and chapped, his hands are gripping tightly onto the front of Toma's shirt, and that Toma's heart is pounding just as quickly as his own. It's only when he hears a loud whistle and applause when Yamapi finally pulls away. Toma stares at him before a grin slowly grows on his face. 

"Fuck yes," Jin exclaims. "Now I can stop hearing Yamapi whine and whine and _whine_." 

Yamapi rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" 

Jin snorts. "Actually, I would." He turns to Toma. "By the way, we haven't really been formally introduced. I'm Akanishi Jin and these two are my bitches." He grins just as both Ryo and Yamapi punch him in the shoulders. 

Toma laughs. "Nice to meet you. Ikuta Toma and—well, I was a former client." 

"He's a _friend_ ," Yamapi corrects. 

Ryo laughs. "I hope he's a little more than that for you, Yamashita." 

Yamapi looks over a flushed Toma and smiles. "Maybe a little bit." 

"Ew," Jin mutters, wrinkling his nose. "I hope you don't say shit like that often." Yamapi chuckles, then jumps a little when a hand finds his. He looks over to find Toma staring at Jin and Ryo intently, but his fingers lace Yamapi's easily. His heart skips a beat and Yamapi looks over to watch Jin and Ryo bickering as always. For once, he thinks, it actually paid off to care a little more than most.


End file.
